


Frequent Passerby

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, New Relationship, Reader-Insert, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Frequent Passerby

“What’s the likelihood we both get called into surgery in the next five minutes?” you laughed, waving toward Savannah as you finally sat down for “lunch.” It was nearly 4 in the afternoon, but you’d both been so busy, you hadn’t had a chance to meet up for lunch until now. Hence, lunch at 4 o’clock. 

She brought her finger up to her mouth and laughed. “You’ll jinx us.” Double shifts at the hospital were absolute murder, but you and Savannah were both brilliant in your fields, and this is what you’d signed up for. “Oh, look who it is.” She cocked her head to the side, which brought your eye over to the door to the cafeteria. 

“That’s your boyfriend’s best friend, right?” you asked, watching as the lanky, sweet nerd made his way into the cafeteria. You’d met him a couple times before, but recently, he’d been stopping by to talk to Savannah all the time. They’d say a few words, he’d give her a hug and be her savior with a cup of coffee from around the corner that was miles better than the crap that prepared in here, and then he’d leave. When Savannah nodded, a small smile creeping across her face, you giggled. “He comes by to talk to you a lot.”

Savannah smiled and waved him over, adding quietly, “I don’t think he’s here for me.” Say what now?

As Spencer sat down, you saw what she meant. The moment he sat down, he glanced your way, but the minute you looked back, he averted your eyes and blushed. He liked you. He was here for you. “Oh, thank you so much for the coffee,” she said, taking a long sip of her delicious smelling beverage. God, you wanted a decent cup of coffee. “How’s Derek doing over at the house?”

Apparently, Savannah’s boyfriend was renovating a house at the moment, which is why he hadn’t been by today. “He’s simultaneously having fun while freaking out that he’s not restoring the house to its absolute best.” He smiled softly and Savannah nodded her head, her eyes going wider in recognition.

“That sounds like Derek,” she said. She glanced your way and extended her hand. “I don’t know if the two of you have had a chance to meet. Spencer, this is my colleague and friend, Dr. Y/F/N Y/L/N, Y/N this is Spencer Reid, he works with Derek at the BAU.”

“Sounds like a very interesting job,” you replied, extending your hand to his. Hesitatingly, he took it, his palms noticeably sweaty. He was nervous, which you couldn’t help but find cute. You never thought of yourself as one to get nervous in front of, but here he was, stuttering over his words try to make a good impression.

Spencer held your hand a little longer than was necessary, but you didn’t mind. You like the way his hand fit in yours. “I-It’s really nice to m-meet you,” he mumbled softly. As his hand left yours, you resisted the urge to grab it again. Once he left, you had to remind yourself to ask Savannah if he was single. “Savannah said you’re a surgeon. What k-kind of surgery do y-you specialize in?”

“I specialize in matters of the heart,” you replied, bringing a smile to his face. You could practically feel Savannah lovingly roll her eyes. It was cheesy, but you loved cheesy. It had taken you so many years to get here, but you were finally doing what you loved. “And Savannah tells me you’re an expert in…everything.”

The blush that spread over his face was too cute for words. “I have a lot of random facts in my head that seem to help at the right time,” he said, the smile wiped off his face as he looked down toward his pocket. “I have to go.” He held the phone out and wiggled it. “We have a case.”

“Tell Derek, I said hello and that I love him,” Savannah said as Spencer got up to leave. 

He gave you a small wave goodbye, not taking his eyes off you as he continued talking to Savannah. “I don’t think it’ll be the same coming from me,” Spencer replied, “But I’ll let him know.”

Apparently, he had good timing, because both you and Savannah got called into surgery minutes later. But as you left the table, you had to ask her one last thing. “He single?”

Savannah nodded and took a final sip of her coffee before throwing it away. “And ready to mingle,” she laughed. “Next time he comes in, I’ll drop a hint.”

—-

Nearly a week later, Spencer walked into the hospital again, but you only found out after the fact. He was quickly called into work and Derek had been with him. “I dropped the hint,” she said, referring to the fact that you were interested. “I also texted Derek and told him, so he’s ready to set you up too.”

“Sweet.” You gave her a thumbs up and smiled. Spencer was really cute and you couldn’t help but love his awkward mannerisms. He was adorable when he was attempting to impress. Savannah couldn’t help but laugh as you stared out the window. “I could absolutely jump his nerd bod,” you laughed.

She snorted and flipped her head back. You always did have a colorful way of expressing yourself. “From the looks of it, he could do the same to you. He has no idea how much of a nerd you are.”

It was pretty bad. Hopefully, you’d get to know each other soon.

—-

It was another two weeks before Spencer made his way into the hospital again. This time, you and Savannah were back were you were earlier in the month, back in the cafeteria swigging down crappy coffee before surgery. “Hello again,” you said, being the first one to greet him. 

About five minutes after he sat down at the table, Savannah excused herself to go to the bathroom. Her suggestion was to make the first move because Spencer was a bit more than shy, so you decided to go for it. “So, Spencer…” you started, wondering if you should just come out and ask, “I was wondering if you might want to go for a cup of coffee with me sometime. Not here, because this coffee sucks, but maybe we could get to know each other?”

Beforehand his eyes had been darting around, looking for a place to settle, but a steadiness passed over him as you asked him out. “I-I’d like that,” he smiled. “I’ve actually been trying to find a way to ask you out for the past couple months, but I’m not really good at that kind of thing.”

“Well, now you don’t have to,” you laughed, giving Savannah a wink as she returned from the bathroom. “Maybe this weekend?”

“Sounds great,” he replied. “It’ll be nice to finally be able to see you outside of work.”


End file.
